Candor or Dauntless
by Fandomgirl5
Summary: Clary is surprised when two black-clad strangers tumble out of nowhere. They introduce themselves as Tris and Four. They take the train to Dauntless compound and tell them about the factions and how life works there. Jace is surprised when they ask to play a strange game known as Candor or Dauntless. Long story short, lots of awkward questions and hilarious dares.
1. Central Park

_Disclaimer: I don't own Cassie Clare's characters, or Veronica Roth's. Any extra characters are my friends; don't be mad at me for what they do._

* * *

_Clary PoV_

It all started out as a normal day for me, Jace, Alec, Izzy, and Magnus. They were just taking a walk in Central Park when all of a sudden two strangers popped out of nowhere. The first one was a girl a little taller than Clary. She had shoulder length gold-blonde hair, she looked semi-strong, like she could deliver a good punch, and she was staring at Jace in amazement. The second one was a boy about as tall, maybe taller than Jace. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned, and very muscular. I was looking straight at him. He was looking at Jace and slightly scowling. I cleared my throat and he looked down at me. Man, he was tall! "Um, hi. Who are you?" I asked

"Well, how do we know you guys are trustworthy?" He replied

"Let's see, we help rid-" Jace strode over and stuck his hand over my mouth.

"Clary what are you doing?" He hissed

"I was going to tell them that we are like superheroes, and we fight evil _for the greater good_.*"

"Well, they might just think that we are lying. They can clearly see our weapons. Short blonde is whispering something to the other one. She has a kinda happy look on."

"Maybe she thinks we're friendly. They are wearing black and have weapons too Jace. They could be shadowhunters from another Institute."

"If they were, the big one wouldn't be so hostile."

"Okay, well we can just tell them the basics. It won't do them any harm."

"Fine." Jace groaned with defeat. We walked over to them despite Magnus's warning.

"Hi, I'm Jace and this little red-head is Clary."

"Hi, I'm Tris Prior and this is Tob-Four."

"What kind of name is Tob-Four? Isn't four also a number? Doesn't he have a last name?"

"Yes four is a number, but it's also my name. I have a last name, but no one knows it." The brown haired man named Four said.

"I'm not judging. You just don't meet someone named Four every day."

"Okay, well where are we?" The short one, Tris said

"This is scenic Central Park. We were looking for something before you popped out of nowhere." Magnus supplied

"Great!" Caleb will be happy to know his machine works!" Tris exclaimed

"What machine?" I ask

"Maybe we should show you instead of telling…."

"Okay, we just need to check something." I turn to face my friends

"Steles?" Everyone holds up a stele except Magnus.

"Seraph blades?" Everyone holds up like 5 seraph blades. I have a feeling that everyone has more supplies in their packs.

"Witchlights?" Jace and Alec pull out witchlights.

"Izzy, why don't you have a witchlight?"

"Oh, I do, but I don't want to dig around in my pack for one."

"Okay, Mundie first-aid kits?" Jace pulls one out.

"Seriously? Jace and I are the only ones prepared?"

"No, I have one, and we have a Magnus." Alec states.

"Okay, you do have a point Alec. Anyway, you guys have the rest of the stuff like Sensors?" I get multiple nods.

"Wow that was long." Tris blurts.

"Yeah, we need to be well prepared for missions."

'Well, you guys are very well prepared." Tris remarked

"Okay, well Tris, the girl over there is Isabelle, the boy next to her is her brother Alec, and the Sparkles over there is Magnus, Alec's boyfriend."

"Wait...Alec is gay?"

"Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"It's okay. I never heard what you just said."

Jace walks over to me. "Okay, Four says they come from Chicago. Also that it was gated cause of fighting. So they can fight."

"Hey Jace!" Four shouts

Jace walks over "Whatcha need?"

"Tris has some questions. Like what do the runes do."

"Runes are drawn with a stele on say, your arm. Like this one."

Jace shows Tris the Soundless rune.

"Ooh, pretty," she breathes

"Four, can I get one?"

"Uh, Jace?"

"No one can have a rune unless their Shadowhunters or rare times like Clary's Allegiant rune."

"What if I got a tattoo of one? Would something happen?"

"Actually, since it's just tattoo ink, I don't think it would do anything. It's not like tattoo ink has heavenly fire in it."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. Long explanation."

Four clears his throat. "Uh, Tris the thing is charged. We could take them with us. Hey guys, how do feel about coming with us?"

"Sure, why not? Jace?"

"Sure Clary, we'll go."

"Okay Four, they're ready."

Four pushes his hoodie sleeve up to reveal a blinking cuff. He presses several buttons, and a bright light envelops all of us.

* * *

*Get it? It's Grindelwauld's motto from Harry Potter

**_PM me if there's anything you want in the story. Review down below. See you later!_**


	2. Train Jumping

_Jace PoV_

Once I had the dots out of my vision, I looked around. Clary and I were standing in a really big painted circle on the blue and white checkered tile. Around me was about 5 people.

"What are you staring at? Ever seen a human being before?"

"Hi I'm Christina. This is my boyfriend Will." The short-haired brunette girl said. She pointed at the boy next to her, Will I assume. Four comes over.

"Chris, this is Jace... What's your surname?"

"Long story. I have lets see," I thought of the names in my head as I counted fingers. _Herondale, Wayland, Lightwood, Morgenstern, wait, cross out the last one. _" Three different last names." Alec opens his mouth and raises a finger, but then he just shut his mouth and lowered his finger.

"Oh wow, that's a lot. Did you get married or something?"

"No, of course not. Long story, I'll tell you sometime."

"Soo, Four, Christina told me that Uriah invited us and our _visitors _to play Candor or Dauntless with us." Tris said. Four turned to me and my friends.

"Hey Jace, up for Candor or Dauntless?"

"A round of what?"

"Oh, I forgot. Truth or Dare. Zeke has great Truth or Dare parties."

"Why is it called Candor or Dauntless?" Magnus asked

"Well, Mr. Glitter, It's called Candor or Dauntless because Candors are truthful, and Dauntless are daring." Peter drawled. He emerged from the shadows.

"Peter! What are you doing?" Tris hissed. I could tell she hated him. I wonder why...

"I was bored so I tailed you here, watched you type in the pass code, got into the air ducts, and came inside the so-called 'high security room'"

"Great. Now do you want to join the game?"

"Course I do Tris. You know how much I love to play Candor or Dauntless."

"Okay, well this is Jace, Clary, Magnus,"

"Yeah, my name is Magnus, not Mr. Glitter." Magnus says indignantly

"Anyway, this is Alec, and Izzy. You guys, this is Peter Hayes." Tris ground out the last part. "Guys, follow me. Peter, just head over to Uriah's."

* * *

_Tris PoV_

As I led my new-found friends through Erudite, I was like a tour guide, with Tobias helping.

"There's a portrait of Jeanine Matthews, the Erudite leader. Now, we have to wait here till the train comes." I explained

"What train?" Man, Jace was curious!

"The train to Dauntless."

"Cool." We talked about stuff for about 5 min.

"Train!" Clary announced

"Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious." Four said sarcastically.

"Hey, be nice to my girlfriend." Jace complained

"Okay, are any of you guys injured? I ask. I get a chorus of nos. "Good. Are all of you capable of jumping a train?"

"Uh, I think all of us. Only I've tried."

"Okay Jace, you can jump on first. See the train tracks?" Everyone nods. "Okay, we have to climb the poles to get to the platform. 1, 2, 3, go!" We all run for the poles. Four and Jace are having a climbing competition, and Four is winning.

"How can you climb these pole so fast?"

"He can, cause I greased the pole you were climbing." A teenage boy comes out of the shadows. He's in all black just like me and Four.

"URIAH!" I shout. I come and wrap him in a hug. "Guys, this is Uriah Pedrad. Shouldn't you be getting your apartment ready for Candor or Dauntless?"

"Actually, I'm using B-10."

"Four!"

"Yeah Tris?" He replies innocently.

"Why are you letting use our apartment?"

"Weell..."

"Four!"

"What? I thought that we could use some fun!"

"Ugh. Next time tell me."

"Nooooooo. Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Whatever, the train's coming. Okay, guys, when Four, Uriah and I start running, you start running too." The train turns the corner.

"I'm not sure about this..." Clary said doubtfully

"Oh c'mon Clary, it's easy. If you can climb down Amatis's garden trellis, you can jump on a train."

Just as Jace finished the train came up at the right time. Uriah, Four and I start running, and our friends followed. I jumped on first and hit the button to open the door, Four got onto the car behind me, and slammed his button, and Uriah followed Four into Four's car. Will and Chris climbed into Four's car. Chris jumped before Will, and Clary was a little surprised. I saw Jace running with a big smile on his face, and jumped into my car. Holy cow, I thought that people couldn't do that. Jace was like three cars behind and then he was on the side of the car. Clary got into the second to last car and pushed the button. Magnus was still standing way back on the platform. Izzy and her brother Alec had climbed in with Four and Uriah. All of a sudden, a swirl mass of light appeared and Magnus stepped into the car. Jace gave him the Evil Eye. Clary, Four, Uriah, Izzy, and Alec opened the door to our car and joined us.

"So, Jace, how can you run like that?" I could tell I struck a nerve. Jace visibly paled

"Um, well, when Jace was younger... he had a really harsh physical trainer. Yeah, that's it." I could tell that Clary was lying. Chris came in handy a lot.

"Okay, cut it with the lies. I can tell you're lying. Tell me the truth. Four and I are your best chance of survival here." Clary had an unbelieving look on her face. Like 'I can't believe she just said that' look.

"C'mon Jace, Tris, Uriah and I want to know. Right guys?" We both nod.

"Okay, fine. But you will tell no one about it."

"Tell no one about what?" Chris and Will swung through the open door.

"Were you just on the top of the train?"

"No. Four, we were dancing with faeries," Will said sarcastically

Jace muttered "Liar. You would never get away."

"Wait faeries are real?"

"Uh, Uriah, we'll get to that part." Clary said

"Um, So, I was raised by Micheal Wayland. I'm a Shadowhunter, Just like Clary, Alec, and Izzy. We protect humans from demons. We are half human, half angel. So, when I was 10, 2 men murdered him in front of me. The Lightwoods adopted me," He gestured to the Lightwood siblings. " One night, I was with them, and we were just about to kill a demon, when this little red-head interrupted us." He grabs Clary in a hug. "So, later that night, I found her with demon poisoning from a Ravenor demon. The Ravenor was very close to death, so I killed it."

"Wait, you stalked her?"

"Four, if you found a person that saw you kill something, and saw that it wasn't human, you would follow her too. So anyway, I put a _mendelin_ rune on her. Before you ask, she had shadowhunter blood Tris, so she could get a rune. So, I brought her to the Institute. She finally woke up, and she learned about shadowhunters. She found that her mom had the warlock Magnus Bane," Points at Magnus " Put a block in her mind. She found out that the Mortal Cup was in a tarot card. She got the tarot card, and Alec was injured very badly. When we got back to the Institute, Hodge was there. When Clary told Hodge, he knocked me out and summoned Valentine. Valentine is the villain. Like 17 years ago, he tried to murder everyone in the Accords Hall. He burned the real Micheal Wayland and his son Jonathan. My actual name is Jonathan Christopher Herondale, but he tricked me into thinking that he was Micheal. He took me to Renwick's, where he was hiding. At Renwick's, he told me that He was my father and that Clary and I were sister and brother. He faked his death at the Wayland Manor that day. Clary burst in and rescued me. Okay, I don't have much more time, but LONG story short, Stephen Herondale and Celine Herondale were my real parents. We killed Valentine, but he killed me first, Clary used the great Angel Raziel to resurrect me, she can make new runes, I can do extraordinary things like jump 40 ft in the air, run with great speed, things like that. So, I was bound to Clary's real brother, who likes to be called Sebastian by the Greater Demon, Lilith. I was like a BF for him, and agreed with everything he thought. Clary rescued me, and before Sebastian almost turned us into Dark Shadowhunters, loyal to him. Then he ran off, and dropped of a pair of severed _angel wings_. It's illegal to do that. Harming angels. So, we thought he was in Central Park, so we checked the area out. It was just a growing aura of power that was you guys and your teleportaion device. So, Clary and I can do _special_ things, because we have more angel blood than other shadowhunters."

"Everyone, you can jump off trains right?" The train starts to get closer to Dauntless compound.

"Why would you ask us that Tris?"

"Clary, because to get off, we have to jump off a moving train." Clary instantly paled. "Oh, and Magnus, you can just teleport everywhere. You have to jump off with us. Magnus groaned.

"Okay, each Dauntless will jump with a shadowhunter off the train. Four and Jace, Chris and Clary, Me and Izzy, Uriah and Alec, and Will will push Magnus. Got it?"

"Hey Tris, can I jump without Four?"

"Yeah, sure why not."

"Tris, can I jump without you?"

"Are you sure you can Izzy?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well then, I guess you can."

"Tris?"

"Yes Alec?"

"Can I jump without Uriah?"

*sigh* "Yeah you can. Okay, 1, 2, 3!" Jace jumped out first, and did two back flips and landed on his feet.

"Show-off" Muttered Four. The he jumped out, did three back flips, and landed on his feet. Jace gave him a annoyed look.

"That's how it's done Jace." Alec was staring in awe. Uriah jumped, then Alec. Izzy jumped, somersaulted over the boys, and landed doing the splits.

"Boys, that's how it's done." Will was looking at Izzy.

Then I jumped off, somersaulted, and flipped, back flipped, then landed in Four's arms.

"HA! That's how it's done boys." Izzy gave me a look. Jace looked impressed. Four was smiling.

"I have taught you well Tris."

"Oh shut it Four." Chris and Clary came out, Clary screaming all the way.

"Oh it wasn't that bad Clary."

"YES IT WAS! IT WAS SO SCARY!" Clary wailed.

"That's my girl, tough as paper." Jace mumbled. Then Will jumped with Magnus. Magnus had a bored look on his face.

"Okay, if you enjoyed that, you'll love this next part. We get to jump off this 7 story building!" Four announced cheerfully.

"OhnoIwillnotdothat." Clary said

"Well, it's the only way into Dauntless, unless you're on street level."

"Clary don't worry, I'll jump with you."

"I'm sorry Jace, but we can't let you do that. You or Clary may get hurt when you get to the bottom."

"You're a party pooper Four, and that's what steles are for."

"Still, no. Broken bones still take like a week to heal even with an _iratze_."

"On that happy note, Alec hates fun."

"Well not my fault Jace. At least I don't want to jump with Magnus!"

_Oh my gods this is going to be long_ I thought.

* * *

_**Hey, chapter 2 finished! PM me if there's any truths or dares you want. Review and give me your opinion. See you later!**_


	3. Welcome To The Compound

_Four PoV_

This is going to take a while. Jace and Alec are arguing.  
"ENOUGH!" Sure enough, Clary broke it up.

"Guys, I don't need to jump with Jace, and I don't really want to. Sorry Jace."

"Thank you Clary. Okay, so we just come over here, and jump down. I will go first, then Will. Kay? C'mon Will."

"Kay Four." I swung my leg over the short wall. "Here I go. Don't be scared to jump, you won't die." And with that, I just squatted, and jumped as high as I could, flipped twice, and somersaulted backwards. When I hit the net, I rolled off. Will came down yelling "DAUNTLESS FOR THE WIN!" And holding his shirt above his head. I helped him off the net and he pulled his shirt back on. I assume he took it off before the jump.

"Really Will? You just had to shout that in front of the shadowhunters."

"Yes. I had to." I heard someone coming down. It was Jace.

"Oh hello Goldie Locks."

"Really?"

"Yes." I helped him off the net. Then Chris came down shrieking with laughter.

"Wow. It's raining people." Jace remarked.

"Oh, you should see it on Choosing Day. All the new initiates come down, some screaming." And with that, Clary came down screaming through the roof.

"I got her!"

"Jace NO!" When Jace tried to pull the net down, the whole net collapsed. "Great. Just great Jace." Tris was coming. Shit I thought. I ran under Tris, and caught her.

"DON'T JUMP! THE NET'S DOWN!" Thank goodness Uriah heard me. As I worked to set the net back up, Tris held the flare gun. When we finished she shot a flare to up to Uriah. Magnus came down laughing just like Chris. Alec came down looking like a kid who regretted his decision badly. But, he was smiling a bit. Izzy floated down calmly, and Uriah came down last.

"Follow me!" I started to run to the apartment I share with Tris. Apartment B-10*. I go in, and find Zeke, Shana, Peter, Marlene, Eric, and Tori sitting down chatting.

"I have new friends!"

"I heard. Are they Dauntless?"

"No Zeke. They're shadowhunters."

"Ooh, cool! Are they a band or something?"

"No, they kill demons and protect us."

"I've never seen them before."

"Yeah, they are invisible to humans when they want to."

"Wait, you make it sound like they're not human..." Zeke has a "their creepy..." face. He starts to move and bumps Eric.

"Zeke, don't freak, their half human half angel, and they're just as normal as us. Um, just maybe not Magnus..."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but," I leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I dont want them to freak out and all that."

"Okay, I'm trusting you." Zeke still didn't look that sure.

"Kay, guys, this is Zeke, Uriah's big bro, Tori, Shauna, Marlene, and Eric, who's a Dauntless leader."

"Why don't I get introduced?"

"Cause we already know you Peter."

"Thank you Magnus. Let's sit in a circle." We sit in a circle

"Okay, Blondie, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Zeke, my name is Jace. Dauntless."

"I dare you to...call Valentine and sing...Angel With a Shotgun."

"HOW IN THE NAME OF THE ANGEL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT VALENTINE?!"

"Security cameras."

"FOUR!"

"What? They must've installed cameras and microphones in the trains without my permission."

"Okay, well the game ends when someone is either naked, flat out drunk, or laid. If you don't want to do a dare, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count."

"Okay fine. Gimme a phone." Eric threw his iPhone like a throwing knife. It flew the air so fast, as it went over Christina's head, it cut a little of her hair. Jace quickly lifted his hand and caught it. When he did, Eric looked up in surprisement. Jace leaned over to Clary and started to whisper in his ear.

* * *

_Clary PoV_  
I typed in a phone number for Jace.

"Hello who is this?"

_"They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting 'til the war's won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_  
_don't mean I'm not a believer._  
_..and major Tom, will sing along._  
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting 'til the war's won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight." Wow. Jace sounds good. I've never heard him sing before._

"What the hell Jace?!"

"Shit!" Jace muttered.

"JACE WAYLAND/HERONDALE/LIGHTWOOD/MORGENSTERN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND-" Jace hung up.

"Magnus..."

"Yeah Jace?"

"Can you ward this place to keep out Valentine and Sebastian? Like the whole city of Chicago?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Jace, what's the deal with this Valentine person? And why do you have so many last names?"

"He was my father for awhile...Long story. Uriah, Your turn. I don't feel like giving someone a truth or dare."

"Kay Jace. Will, whatcha want?"

"Dauntless all the way baby!"

"Kay, I dare you to," Uriah whispered something in his ear.

"HELL NO DUDE!" He ripped of his shirt.

"Four Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake"

"Uriah!"

"Okay, what did you dare Will?"

"I dared him to get a tattoo of a unicorn under a rainbow on his butt." Everyone started laughing.

"Chris old faction or new one?"

"Old one."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before Will?"

"Um, no.. Clary Candor or Dauntless?"

"Uh Dauntless."

"Play 7 minutes in Heaven with Jace."

"Um, Jace..."

"Sure why not." I dragged Jace into the closet.

"Okay, you two, time's up..." Tris was watching us kiss. It was kind of embarrassing. Jace quickly pulled away from me.

* * *

_Alec POV_

When Tris opened the closet door, Clary and Jace were still kissing. Eww.

"Alec? Hello?" I noticed Chris waving her hand in front of me.

"Uh yeah?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uh...Truth."

"How did you feel when you found out that Magnus liked you?"

"Um, elated?" Magnus was smiling and Eric was smirking.

"Eric Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to sing We are Never Ever Getting Back Together to Lauren."

"Okay, Over intercom, phone, or in person?"

"Intercom." I have an evil grin on my face.

"Be back in a sec." He leaves. 4 min later we hear:

"Lauren I hope you're listening. This is Eric," Everyone in the compound freezes. The soundtrack started to play.

_"I remember when we broke up the first time_  
_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_  
_We hadn't seen each other in a month_  
_When you said you needed space. (What?)_  
_Then you come around again and say_  
_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_  
_Remember how that lasted for a day?_  
_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Ooh, we called it off again last night_  
_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_Like, ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_  
_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_  
_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_  
_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight_  
_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_  
_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_I used to think that we were forever ever_  
_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_  
_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_  
_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_  
_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_  
_No!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_  
_We, ooh, getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"_

Eric came back running, and we could hear two things: The entire compound laughing, and Lauren screaming bloody murder.

"Zeke whatcha want my man?"

"Candor."

"Do you love Shauna?" Zeke took his shirt off.

* * *

_Tris Pov_

"Tris Truth or Dare?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to spend 10 minutes in the closet with Jace. You don't have to do anything, just stand or sit in there with Jace."

"C'mon Pretty Boy."

"Tris, are you really going to do that?"

"Yes Four. It's not that bad." I pulled Jace over to the closet. This is going to be the longest 10 minutes ever.

"Hey how big is this closet?"

"Uh, Uriah and I once did Jump on It in Zeke and Uriah's closet, so big enough to do Hammer Time, Jump on It, Harlem Shake, Gangnam Style. I think there's a Psy costume in here."

"Do you know how to do Hammer Time?"

"Uh yeah, but we have a Psy costume...Let's do Gangnam Style."

"Sure why not." Jace puts the Psy costume on. I turned around, and 3 min. later he was Psy. We started to do the dance, when Clary and Chris came in. Chris had a cup of ...vodka? Clary looked kinda tipsy too.

"We came in to... what did we come in to do?" Chris was definitely drunk.

"We came in to uh,...tell them that they have 5 more minutes."

"Oh... Yeah. You guys have 5 more min left." Christina tips a bit.

"Ok, thanks Chris." She left with Clary. "Jace, Maybe you should change back." I turned around and waited until he finished.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"No Anna. I don't."

"Oh c'mon Elsa, you don't have to be a snowman."

"Go away Anna."

"Don't be anti-social Nico."

"Don't tell me what to do Bianca."

"Don't be a party pooper like Chrysaor."

"I know I may be golden, but I'm not that ruthless. Or a pirate child of Medusa and Pegasus."

"Octavian."

"I don't gut teddy bears, and I didn't kill Perry."

"Fine Edward."

"Only if you're Rose and Four's Emmett."

"In a way, you are like Edward and Clary like Bella. She was human, then you kinda dragged her into a different world."

"Yeah...Well, not really. Valentine dragged her into this."

"You're good at this."

"Yeah. I know."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Uh, Wise Girl, thanks, but no thanks. And I'm not Luke."

"Okay, Apollo."

"Hey! My poetry isn't that bad."

"Fine Jason. Izzy's almost like Silena."

"She's not a traitor, and I don't think she would protect Simon like that. Do you really think that I'm like Jason?"

"A little. Well our lives won't be like Rhea Silvia and Tiberius."

"Of course not. More like Percy and Annabeth."

"Already kinda is."

"You have a point."

"Maybe Alec can be like Nico."

"Uh, I think he already is, minus the anti-social. Well, he is kinda anti-social..."

"Hey! You can be like Will and Tessa minus Jem."

"You can be Charlotte and Henry."

"Well, Iz and Simon are nowhere near Jessamine and Nate."

"You got that right."

"Do you think that Riordan will destroy Percabeth in Blood of Olympus?

"Probably not. He would have a giant murderous horde on his hands. Anyway, this Annabeth found her Percy."

"Four?"

"Yeah. He may not have black hair, control over water, sea green eyes, or a magic sword, but he's still perfect."

"Just like this Jason found his Piper. She may be different, and not and not accept her beauty like Piper, but she's the one for Jason."

"Did you have a Reyna?"

"Yeah. Kaelie."

"Ah."

"I had a Rachel."

"Who?"

"Uh, Christina."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So what do you think they're doing?"

"Judging by the quietness, and the sound of breathing, I think they're up against the door. Good thing it's practically soundproof. Four and I have some stuff in the closet..." I rooted around for a few seconds, then held up a plate triumphantly. "Like Dauntless cake!"

"What's that?"

"Each faction except Abnegation has a special treat. Abnegation is about selflessness, and having a treat would be selfish. Amity is their bread, never eat it, Erudite is this lemon fizzy water,"

"You mean soda?"

"Uh, I guess. I don't know what Candor has, but , and Dauntless has delicious chocolate cake." Four opened the door just as I gave Jace a piece of cake.

"Okay, time's up. Why are you eating my cake Tris?"

"Well Four, I found you secret closet stash. So I shared with Jace. He's never had Dauntless cake before, and you need to learn how to share your cake." I walked out and Jace followed.

"Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I'm not scared of you Trissy-Poo."

"Izzy will put makeup on you blindfolded. You won't be able to take it off. Chris, can we use your makeup?"

"Yeah. Jace and Alec, can you come with?" The boys got up and followed us to apartment C-16.

"Okay, don't freak." I lead them into Chris and Will's apartment. Chris led Alec into her bathroom. I took Jace into her bedroom.

"Jace, you see that black box next to the bed?"

"Yeah. Pick it up." Jace leaned down and picked it up.

"Wow. this weighs like 5 pounds, just for makeup!" We met Chris and Alec in the hallway, and Alec had a purple box, and a green one.

"Wow that's a lot of makeup."

"Yeah, I like to have enough Jace." We walked the cart back to B-10. Magnus's eyes lit up when he saw it. Izzy flew over to it and started to make a list. She started making a mental list, and looked up after a few minutes.

"Okay, we're good." I blindfold Iz. I handed her a bright cherry red lipstick. She smears some on Peter's face.. I give her some waterproof mascara. It's pink... I give her blush, black eye shadow, eyeliner, and a eyebrow pencil. Peter had some lipstick on his mouth, and some all around it. He has eyeliner close to his eyes, but he has mascara in his eyebrows. The eye shadow was on his forehead , and the eyebrow pencil on his nose. Everyone was rolling around laughing.

"Okay..." Peter gritted his teeth. "Magnus, I dare you to throw a bag of glitter into a fire." Magnus has a horrified look on his face. All of a sudden, Will Herondale comes in. He randomly sits down in between Uriah and Christina.

"You are so evil Peter." He looks at Alec. "Can you be a good boyfriend and do this for me?"

"You have to do this yourself!"

"I hate you Peter."

"Are you a chicken?" Peter has an evil grin on his face.

"Or duck." Izzy smirks.

"Wait, a DUCK?!" Jace and Will are horrified.

"Yes I am!" Magnus grins evilly. Then he snaps his fingers and morphs into a duck. Jace screams and jumps onto Will's back, almost strangling him. Will squeals like a 5 year old girl. He attempts to judo-flip Jace off, but he only manages to pull his shirt over his head. Izzy glances at his chest. She seems to like what she sees.

* * *

_Jace PoV_

I was clinging to Will's back almost choking him. I shrieked when duck Magnus grew fangs.

"Very insulting to Simon, Magnus." Izzy sounded miffed. The duck Magnus just gives the Herondales a evil smile. He waddles over and opens his beak a little, implying that he would bite them.

"I DON'T WANT RABIES! I'M TOO YOUNG AND HANDSOME TO DIE!" Will was shrieking his head off.

"SO AM I!" Magnus was coming closer to Will and I.

"You will do my dare, unless you want to get bitten."

"Magnus, that's cheating."

"Thank you Tris!"

"Don't mention it." Magnus gives Tris a look and changes back into himself. He conjures a fire and a bag of glitter. He gives a sad look at the glitter and tosses it into the fire."

"Happy now you vindictive little bastard**?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"That was a bit to much." Will got p and walked out.

"Okay, Tori what do you want?"

"Dare." Magnus has a devil grin on his face.

"I dare you you to give Eric a lap dance."

"I hate you Sparkles." She walks over to Eric, who has a grossed out face. He closes his eyes while Tori gives him a lap dance.

"That was horrible. Marlene Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"How was your first date with Uriah?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Cameras everywhere."

"Oh great. Well, it was sweet and nice. Well, It's getting late."

"Okay, well Four and I get the master bedroom, our apartment, Clary and Jace can have the guest room, Magnus and Alec can have the second guestroom, Izzy can have the couch, Eric and Tori can go back to their apartments, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Shauna can go back to Zeke's apartment, it's right next door. Oh yeah, Chris and Will can have the floor. Sorry guys. The apartment isn't meant for lots of people to stay over."

"It's okay Tris. It'll be like camping minus the tent, sounds of nature, and the stars."

"That's very positive Chris. Okay, goodnight everybody." Tris and Four go to the back bedroom. Tris shows Clary and I to our room, Alec pulls out the couch, while Magnus Portals to New York to grab all the our stuff. Chris and Will grab some blankets from the cupboard and Chris hands one to Izzy. Clary and I fall asleep long after everyone else.

* * *

**_Thank you guys for the reviews, you can review or PM me with any new truths or dares you might want. I can't post new chapters immediately, because it takes time to write a good chapter. I also am juggling another fanfic, and homework. I am very happy you guys like it though. Keep on reading fanpeople!_**  
**_*Also, get it? Tris and Four share an apartment and it's called B-10?_**  
**_**Remember? Magnus said that to Alec and Jace in the City of Bones. Except it was plural._**


	4. Important Author

**_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!_**

_**I have to stop working on this fanfic, for NOW not permanently. So, just a heads up, don't be waiting on the edge of your seat for a new update, but IF I somehow update a new chapter, you guys got lucky. Like they say in Alcatraz, "You are entitled to food, water, clothing, and medical attention. Anything else is a luxury." ((Or something like that)) So, summarizing, no new updates for a bit, IF you get a new update, you're lucky.**_

_**ON A COMPLETELY UNRELATED NOTE**_

_**Awwwwww. You guys are the best. I have 1842 reads on this story! Honestly, I thought no one would read this. Or that I would get like 5 reads. Do you guys really like this fanfic? Just a question. **_

_**Okay, bye and thanks to all my sweet readers, and even more thanks to the people who gave me inspiration to write this. Ta!**_

_**~Jade **_


End file.
